Unbreakable Bonds
by sakinah11
Summary: A story of twins, Alternis and Anazel (Ringabel) Follow them as they are on their heart warming and heart breaking adventure. (Rated: T for violence, blood, and course language.)


Bravely Default

I want at least 5 comments so i can update.

Summary:

What **if** Ringabel and Alternis **were** twins and **not** each other and Alternis technically **wasn't** abandoned as a child? This is a story of their childhood:

"Alternis, Anazel! It's about to rain, come inside!" called the twins mother as she looked up to the dark clouds in the sky.

"Aw! But I love the rain," pouted Ringabel as he climbed down the old oak tree, "I don't want to go back just yet, what about you Alternis?"

"I don't want to either, you barely had a go on the new swing father built," Alternis frowned as he stood from the wooden seat.

"Don't worry I'll have a go tom..." Anazel cut off as both boys violently jumped at a loud crash from the clouds.

"Come on hurry, It's starting!" their mother called again as the rain started to fall from the sky. Anazel laughed as they both ran through the field to their home, "Oh, you're soaking wet! Don't step on my new bear carpet!" the woman wailed as she rushed to get a fairly large cloth, "I could only find one so you'll have to share, okay?" She wrapped the piece around the two making her smile, "you two look so cute."

Alternis brows furrowed, "I'm not cute!" what he didn't expect was for his mother to giggle so he just sighed his anger away.

"I made chicken curry stew," she paused to see the boys' faces brighten, "go sit at the table and I'll serve it," they nodded and rushed to their seats.

When they were finished their satisfying dinner a man walked through the door, "Father," Alternis said in a questioning tone, it wasn't normal for him to come home.

"Boys go to your rooms," their mother said coldly.

"But, mother!" Alternis took a step forward.

"I'm not asking again, go to your room," her voice seemed more angry now.

Alternis stepped back, "Come on, Alternis," Anazel said nervously as he tugged on his brother's sleeve. They walked into their room leaving the door open, "What just happened?"

Alternis shrugged, "I... I don't known," they sat on their beds in silence until a loud sound of a hand slapping against skin.

"How could you!" a man yelled.

"He was better to me than you'll ever be!" a woman then screamed, "I might as well as be with him than you!"

"That's too bad! He's dead!"

Everything went silent once more but for the sound of mumbling, Anazel turned to his brother his eyes like glass. He heard a loud sound of glass breaking which made him jump and rush to his twin's comfort whose heart was racing in worry and fear. "Where you going?" Anazel asked as he watched his brother stand and walk out the door.

"I'm worried," he said with his voice cracking as he turned to his younger, face filled with concern and fear.

"I... I'm coming with you!"

They snuck down the hall until their parents were just around the corner, they peeked their little heads around the corner and watched.

The mother had shock completely on her face, "You... killed him?" the man nodded as his eye's grew more deadly, the boys never seen their mother in such a state. Tears fled from her eyes as she screamed and punched the father in the cheek, "YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE A MUDERER!" Anazel gasped in shock as his eye's grew larger followed by Alternis. Before the woman could say anymore a hand swung her way and connected to her face making her fall on her right arm, she placed a hand on her red puffy cheek as she fell silent, she had never been so abused by this man she used to love, "What have you become?" she whispered.

"Like you said, bitch," he paused as he picked up a knife from the kitchen counter, "a murderer."

"No... please, Delven... don't do this... we have kid just in their room."

"We? Ha! I bet you fucked some other fag to get them, Merry, you whore" Delven now had the knife over his head as his x-wife sat helplessly at his feet. He swung his knife down onto the woman.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Get away from her!" Delven was hit in the head with something blunt and solid, he fell to the ground as blood drew from his forehead, but he was still conscious.

"Alternis?" he said, but noticed the chain necklace around the boys neck, "Anazel?" he was shocked, never in his life would he expect that his weakest son- no her weakest son would do such an action.

"I... I'm sorry, father..." he shuddered in shock of his own actions, maybe it was a nerve? He dropped the blood stained fire wood and took cautious steps backwards as the man arose; he seemed to tower over Anazel. He swung his knife down to the boy, "AH!" he shrieked as tears started to fled out of his eyes as blood started to flow from his cut from his elbow to his wrist, he started to scream and cry loudly at the stinging.

"Anazel!" Alternis screamed as he ran to his wounded brother as his eyes welled up in tears.

The man grinned, "Like killing two birds with one stone," Alternis gasped as he looked up to the man in hatred, he lifted his blade over his head once again then swung it down towards the second boy who shut his eyes tight and turned his head away as he gripped tight onto his dear brother, "GAH!"

THUD! Alternis opened his eyes in shock to find his mother had tackled the man down, his eyes widened when he noticed something sharp plunged into the woman's heart, she warmly smiled at him, " Take your... brother to town, look... after him, look after yourself, do... the... right thing's... I... I love..." The life in her eyes soon faded as tears escaped the boy's eyes.

"MOTHER!" he sobbed before he looked towards his younger twin who now was unconscious and pale from blood loss. Alternis placed him on his back, he was heavy this must be how much he weighed from being twins and everything, he took one last glance at the warm cottage he once called home and rushed to the city of Enternia.

Snow fell from the sky as Alternis walked into the gates to see the shocked faces of guards and civilians, he let one last tear fall from his eye before he collapsed to the ground and feinted.

"Hello? Are you awake?" A man's voice asked, but this voice wasn't deep and cold like Alternis's father's but it was kind and sounded like an old man," Alternis slightly opened his tired eyes.

"W...who are you?" he asked.

The old man chuckled, "I'm Kodlak, no need to worry,"

"Where's my brother?"

"Brother? My son came in with only you,"

Alternis's face filled with worry, "What!? I need to find him!" he jumped out of his bed to fall face first into the wooden floor and yelp.

"Be careful! You have a badly sprained ankle!" the man paused as he got two crutches, "Use these."

"Thank you, do you know where they would have taken him?"

"To the infirmary just up there," Kodlak pointed out a window to a big white building that seemed to glow in the sun light. Alternis nodded before he got up and walked out the door and stumbling couple of times, he wasn't used to crutches.

"Wait," the boy stopped, "Let me come with you, if you fall it would be my fault for letting you go alone."

"My name is Alternis,"

Anazel awoke to find a stinging pain in his arm making him whimper in pain, "mother!" he tried to scream, but nothing came out, pain surged in his throat. Where was he? Where were his mother and brother? He had to get out of there and find his mother and brother, he shifted his legs over the bed and jumped off feeling unsteady on them at first. The pain in his arm was more painful now, he yelped and fell to his knees.

"What are you doing out of bed!? You still need to recover!" a woman shouted as she tried to pick up the crying boy. He fell numb her comfort reminded of his mother.

He was placed into bed, then he looked up at the woman, her hair a white-blonde which was slightly curly, like his mothers, but her skin was lighter and her eyes a dark hazel, "Where-" he started to cough violently.

"Here, drink this," her sweet voice said as she passed the boy a glass of water.

Anazel took a sip before sculling it down, how could water taste so good? He sighed then looked back at back woman, "Where is my mother and brother?" he asked sounding like a lost child.

She smiled warmly, "Your brother is being taken cared of elsewhere?"

"But, where?"

"He's at a friend's house, I the man, he used to be a doctor here,"

He slightly ceased tenseness, "What's the man's name?"

"Kodlak Onagri, "Anazel fell silent.

Then looked out the window, "I hope he's alright,"

Alternis went down the streets as fast as he could, but these crutches and sprained ankle slowed him down, Kodlak at his age didn't even have to jog to keep up. "Here we are," the old man said as he pointed at the tower of Eternia.

Alternis looked up at the tower before heading in, he was faster somehow he must have been worried. Kodlak was getting behind he was exhausted from all of the walking, he was used to sitting behind the desk in his son's shop. "Alternis slow down!" he called the boy kept going.

Alternis went down every hall and looking in every room still no sign of his brother, how big is this place? "What are you doing out of bed, boy?" a female voice asked. The boy turned around.

"Anazel, where is he?"

The nurse looked at the boy in confusion before saying, "Come on let's go back to your room,"

Alternis thought about this for a moment, if he went to Anazel's room then he'd find him, "Yes," he said.

The nurse smiled as she turned around and walked with Alternis's hand in hers, her short brown hair glided behind her.

They made it to the room which was just upstairs, the boy looked around, and it was empty besides a white bed and shelves with children's books and toys on them. Usually seeing toys would make Alternis exited, but this was different without his brother, if there was another child he'd still feel lonely the only one who really knew how to comfort him was Anazel.

"Is something wrong?" the woman next to him asked.

Alternis sniffled and rubbed his eyes as tears fled from them, "Where... is he?"

"Who?"

"Anazel,"

The nurse was puzzled, "I'm sorry but I don't know who he is,"

Alternis began to cry, the nurse walked him to the bed as sat him on it, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," the woman said, "is he someone close?"

"he's... my...my brother,"

"I'm sure he's okay," she started to rub circles in his back.

Anazel walked around the corner watching out for nurses and doctors, he had to get out here couldn't handle these white walls; they were closing in on him. He started to pant heavily in pain his arm started to sting. He missed his mother, his father, his brother. He missed being normal, where there were no fights and they could live peacefully, but no, life was a cruel, twisted and meaningless thing in Anazel's books.

Kodlak scurried around looking for Alternis, "now, where has that boy gone?" he asked himself. He walked up to another man with black hair and a white lab coat, he held a clip board, "excuse me,"

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm looking for a young boy, whitish hair with brown eyes and he's wearing a brown coat."

"oh, yes, I think there's a boy of that description in room 21 in the children's corridor."

"thank you," Kodlak bowed his head before proceeding on his way, he was getting worried that Alternis might have hurt himself, even though he was in a hospital. Kodlak turned a corner and before he knew it he bumped into someone knocking them to the ground, "Oh! I'm so very sorry!" he quickly got to his knees to help them up, "Alternis?"

"Where!" the boy shouted, looking around like a startled deer.

"What do you mean?" Kodlak helped Anazel up.

"What do _**you**_ mean?"

Kodlak was confused as ever, maybe it was just a joke, "Have you found your brother?"

Anazel shook his head looking toward the ground, "No, I miss him so much... I don't think I'll ever find"

Kodlak noticed the boy was acting different before he was a committed strong boy but now he exaggerates and doesn't think he can do thing successfully, "we'll find him," the old man comforted him with a warm smile.

Alternis sat in his bed until the nurse finally walked out the room, he looked out the window, the sun was setting. He looked back at his hands, remembering the screams and blood of his brother and his mother's sweet kind face covered in her own blood. Alternis's throat stiffened, he got to his feet and crept to the door. Anazel was the only thing he had left, he poked his head around the corner looked left then right, it was clear.


End file.
